Bed Head
by Sheslump
Summary: Prompt: Carmilla finds out Laura is pregnant before Laura
1. Chapter 1

**One shot**

It was early. The sun hasn't yet started to show through the curtains, though Carmilla knows it isn't far. She had been lying in bed a while, but was interrupted by a faint sloshing noise. She sticks her finger in her ear and wiggles it as if to clear it, like something was stuck. She turns to Laura to see if she hears it as well, but she's still fast asleep.

Carmilla sits up, careful not to disturb her love, and listens some more. The closer she pays attention, the more she is able to hear its rhythm. It's quick, more like a flutter than anything.

She's sure it's something she's heard before, but can't quite place it. She scans the room, fumbling over the possibilities, and pauses when she realizes it's source.

Laura.

Carmilla lowers herself back under the sheets, snakes her arms around her wife and watches her, the steady rise and fall of her chest. Surely, her heightened senses could prove to be useful.

With Laura facing away from her she places the side of her face to Laura's shoulder. She hears the beating of her wife's heart, she can hear the sprouting of goose bumps on her skin as she drags her hand down her arm, over her stomach and onto her upper thigh.

The flutter is there, too.

Everything feels the same, it all sounds the same, her smell, she places a kiss on Laura's shoulder that also tastes the same. She runs her hand back up from her thigh to her stomach and-

Her heart skips a beat. Well, if she had a beating heart she would imagine that'd be the time it would skip _._

 _It worked._

Carmilla freezes as Laura stirs and turns onto her back, though she's still very much asleep. Her loves unruly hair is now splayed across her pillow, Carmilla laughs at how her usual bed head is less bed when she's actually asleep.

She hovers for a moment, taking in what so many years ago she'd almost lost.

Carefully, she pulls the blanket back, exposing her arms and abdomen to the cold air. She lifts up Laura's t-shirt and places her ear on her lower belly.

The flutter is brought to life, it's music to Carmilla's ears and her eyes fall shut. After all these months of failed attempts it finally worked, she can't believe it took her all this time to realize. She hums as a smile spreads across her lips.

Should she tell Laura right away or put together something cute? Would it be bad to tell her at all or should she let Laura find out on her own?

She feels movement underneath her and Laura's hands find Carmilla's head and Intertwines her fingers in her hair.

She looks up to meet Laura's sleepy smile, "Good morning, cupcake."

"Carm," she laughs, "what are yo-"

"Shhh," Carmilla grabs one of Laura's hands from her hair and places it on her stomach, "I'm listening to the baby."

She was too excited to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was literally in the middle of doing something and I randomly had this idea and I had to write it down. I didn't have any intention to continue this story, and I don't want to promise that I will add anymore after this either. I hope you guys enjoy, its just super short and fluffy but who doesn't love some fluff? Also. For anyone reading my other fic, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I'm actually writing a few different things but stay with me I'm not abandoning!

Laura's eyes shoot open. Had she heard her wife correctly? Clearly, she is still asleep, she must have misunderstood, but when has she ever woken up to Carmilla cooing her stomach?

Still lying on her back, she attempts to calm herself. She exhales and stares on, only to be met with ceiling tiles. In that moment, the only logical thing she can think to do is count them, it made perfect sense to her. Only it doesn't take her long to figure out how many are above her, then the hall, maybe she can calculate how many are in the whole house if-

 _Focus_.

One hand is still in Carmilla's hair, and the other…

Her stomach flips and she closes her eyes again.

Carmilla has Laura's four fingers in her grasp but she uses her free thumb to stroke her stomach. A baby, Carmilla is listening to her baby. Aware of how keen Carmilla's hearing is, she has no reason to doubt her, she also has no reason to doubt that Carmilla is fully aware of her full-blown panic at the moment. Her heart is racing.

"The baby." Laura whispers. It wasn't a question, it was an echo. She wanted to taste it, and with it, if she _had_ misunderstood Carmilla, she would have the opportunity to correct her. But she didn't.

She feels her love nodding against her skin and she squeezes her eyes shut, tears falling down the sides of her face, pooling right above her ears.

She untangles her hand from Carmilla's, only to place it back in her hair, cradling her head again while she continues to listen.

"I wish you could hear it," Carmilla breathed, "it's the most exquisite sound, like he's speaking to me."

"He?" Laura choked, though it was more of a wet laugh, "we're having a boy? You can really tell?"

"The heart beats sound a little different," Carmilla laughs, shaking her head realizing what she'd done, "oh, Laura, I didn't mean to spoi-"

"Shhhh."

She tightens her grip and she's sure Carmilla could feel her crying beneath her, but she didn't care. They had been trying for almost a year, she was beginning to think something was wrong. She exhales again, trying not to hiccup as blinks away more tears.

 _And now they're having a son._

They had talked about how they should do it, if they'd want IVF so their baby could be Carmilla's as much as it is Laura's, but Carmilla refused. She had insisted that their baby live a nice and normal, _human_ life. To go to school and have friends, to enjoy their twenties and thirties and not have to move when people realized they weren't ageing.

She didn't want her baby to live the same life she had.

Laura agreed only if they could find a donor that resembled her wife.

Camilla stirs for the first time since Laura had woken up, pulling her out of her memory. She sits up and they look at each other.

Laura giggles, their foreheads touching, "My hair's all wet and stuck to my face."

For the first time that morning they get to look at each other. Completely aware of the lives they had fought for, their sense of normality in the hectic world they live in, they had gotten everything they had dreamed of, and more. They are both overjoyed.

Fits of laughter erupt in the bedroom and Carmilla pulls Laura up and into her lap smothering her in kisses. Her eyes and nose, cheeks and forehead, they're lips are salty from tears and it's never been more okay.

They kiss again, but this time it was slower, and Laura adjusts herself so she's straddling her wife, only breaking the kiss when Carmilla pulls away.

Pure joy in her voice, "I heard him."


End file.
